


Human Partner

by wisdomjewel



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomjewel/pseuds/wisdomjewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She always wanted to have a human partner, but waiting and seeking ends with no results. Does she or does she not have a human partner.  As seen on FF.Net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Partner

Ever since she was in her Baby 2 form she wanted to have a human partner. She didn’t know why but something about having a human partner was important to her. She looked at the sky and wonder if there is a human child that was meant to be her partner. There was an ache in her chest region that made her realize how lonely she was.

When she became her Child form, she wondered around the Digitial World looking for that human that would filled in the void. Alias there were no humans at that time. But that doesn’t mean she stopped. She continued her search for her own human partner in the Digitial World. Of course her search turned up in vein. 

In her Adult form she started to lose hope that she’ll ever get her human partner. Nobody wanted her. She was sure that she wasn’t the right type of Digimon to have a human partner. Doubt filled her core and she started her long journey of self-loathing. Yet she continued her search for her human partner. He should be here by now yet she couldn’t find him.   
Now as a Perfect she really hated herself. Not only did she fail to find her human partner but how she looked. Because of it no human would ever want to be her partner. Yes she will be alone forever without a human partner by her side. She never knew why she wanted one in the first place just that she wanted too.

Maybe it was just her fate to be partnerless. Yes, this Lady Devimon will never have a human partner unlike her counterpart Angelwomon. Bitterness and regret filled her being. There is nothing she could do.   
Lady Devimon will search no more. She wasn’t meant to have a human partner nor will she ever will. It was time for her to grow up and cast such childish things behind. Lady Devimon was meant to be alone for the rest of her life. Now she will start it by figure out what to do next. She was sure she would think of something.

~End~

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it in some way. I would love to get some feedback so please R&R.


End file.
